The Devil wears a Halo
by Twilightfanfromnorway
Summary: Bella decides to hide from a war that have been going on for ages. On her journey she decides to go under the radar in Forks. She meets Edward. Can Bella save herself and her life in Forks, or will her destiny and past come back to take her?


_Well, Hello guys! This is my very first chapter of my own fiction "The Devil wears a Halo". I'm aware that there are some mistakes here and there, but please be patient with me. I'm so exited to finally have the guts to publish something. By the way: Pictures of the characters and outfits etc. is on my profile!_  
><em>Yup, that was my little rant – I'll let you read now. – TFFN<em>

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but sadly I don't. Stephanie Meyer does.**

Chapter one:

For a long time ago, a war was started between love and hate. Peace and violence. Good and bad. Between God and the Devil. And I was caught in the middle of it. Why you ask?  
>You need the backstory. Despite what others may think God is a woman. She calls herself Adelaide, which means the noble one. She has beautiful dark chocolate hair, and piercing brown eyes. Her smile is so "warm" and you can't help to feel happy inside when she looks at you. It's like your heart is going to explode or something. And before you ask, yes she lives in heaven – and of course she has powers. You wouldn't think that Adelaide would step down to Earth, but every once in a while she did. And for exactly 683 years ago was the last time she did it. But that time was different.<p>

At a crossroad you can be tempted to sell your soul to the devil, humans say. That's true. The Devil calls himself Lucifer, which means the carrier of the light. Ironic, I know. Don't blame me. Back to the story: how can I describe the Devil? Lucifer is quite tall. He got brown almost black hair. His eyes are black, but when he's mad they turn red. It looks like they're on fire and you can feel the flames dragging you in. And he is and will always be, very very evil. Lucifer controls Hell, but he lives in the Human world. "It's easier to find the humans that are hiding away from me," he once told me. That bastard.  
>You would think that the Devil is too smart to do anything wrong. He usually never does, but for exactly 683 years ago he did. A woman with beautiful dark chocolate hair and piercing brown eyes intrigued him. She was so beautiful that he had to have her. In every way…<br>I guess you've figured it out by now? Why I am in the middle of it all. For me it's personal. For me the war is not between God and the Devil. It's not between Adelaide and Lucifer. It's between my mom and dad.

_  
>I have many names, but I prefer my human name: Bella. My given name is actually Halo, but nobody besides my mom calls me that, not even my dad. I haven't seen either of them in over 400 years. You see, when you are the daughter of God and the Devil, people are going to react. And when I say people I mean angels, demons, ghosts, souls, other gods and the lists goes on. So I'm Earthbound. Heaven forbids me to enter and Hell is afraid I'll take over. My task is to watch over the Humans and protect them from other mythical creatures. I've done that for a really long time, but for the last 300 years something has changed. Something inside me is different. It's like my heart and brain are fighting. So I'm doing the only thing I could come up with; I'm going under the radar. I'm hiding.<p>

I passed the sign that says: "Welcome to Forks" with a flash. The drive from Los Angeles had gone like clockwork, not weird considering that I drive my silver Mercedes Sl 65. I look outside to my right, looking for the little side road up to my new house.  
>"The woman on the phone said that the side road would be on my right side after.." I start, but suddenly I can see the road and I take a sharp right turn and I continue to drive further into the woods. And then I can see it. My beautiful, big gothic looking castle. I drive up to the door and step out. I can't help to grin as I walk inside.<br>" Well Bella, tomorrow is the first day of your new life – don't kill anyone."

**And that was the first chapter. Read and Review? Should I even continue?**  
><strong>If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. If you have advices and other things, please share! :D I could also use a Beta. Send me a message.<strong>


End file.
